


Pure and Bloodstained

by partyghoul



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Detectives, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Andrew Hurley has been searching for the city's latest serial killer for months now with no luck. This killer isn't just some ordinary guy; he's fond of dismembering his victims, gaining him some loyal fans for his "art," and losing him the one he loves most. </p><p>Written in poetic format. Poems are 20-30 lines each and do not rhyme except for chapters 3, 5, and 8, which are sonnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

**Author's Note:**

> "Another knife in my hands; A stain that never comes off the sheets."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Characters:**

Detective Andrew Hurley (In charge of the case)

Gerard (The Killer)

Frank (Gerard’s Boyfriend)

Michael (Fan of Gerard)

Lynda (Hurley’s Wife)

Donna (Gerard’s Mother)

James (Frank’s Friend)

Ray (Michael’s Father)

 

**Detective Andrew Hurley**

**Coffee and Radio Static**

* * *

 

Here I am, yet another Friday night stuck waiting.

The coroner is always the last one to get here.

Yet another poor soul caught in the line of fire

As the city’s latest serial killer runs loose.

Every week I get the same call,

“Andy, we found another body; you better get down here.”

This one had two kids. I can never seem to figure out

How this killer meets his victims. I always know it’s him.

The gruesome way that all these victims are split open,

Their hearts and internal organs exposed to the world,

Always gets me thinking. The other connection?

Their frontal lobes are partially, if not completely, missing.

Why this part of the brain? Does this mean we’re looking for a doctor?

I need to be getting home soon. My wife will give me an earful,

Going on about how I’m never there for her when she needs me.

Maybe I should take some time off and let my mind fade

From this madness. But he needs to be caught. I can’t stop

Or more people will get hurt. Looks like another night

Filled with pain-staking paperwork.

Another night hopped up on coffee and radio static.

 

* * *

 

**Frank**

**I Hate Three A.M.**

* * *

 

I hate three a.m. more than I hate traffic.

At three a.m. I’m always waiting for something to happen.

Waiting for Gerard to call and say he’s sorry

And that he got stuck late at work or

To walk in the door, holding carry-out boxes

While apologizing for neglecting me for yet another night.

He says he works till early morning every Friday.

Funny, but I called the hospital and his manager says

His shifts end at midnight on weekend days.

Why, then, is he never home until after I’ve passed out

From waiting on him? Where does he go

When he’s not at work and far from home?

Maybe he’s seeing another man. That’s the only answer

I can possibly think of. At four a.m. there’s nothing

To watch, nowhere to go, no one to talk to.

I used to have someone to keep me company as we watched

Old horror films, but God only knows where he is now.

I know a guy who sells “medicine” to help you relax.

I should probably call him up considering all the anxiety

I’ve been having. Wait. Here comes Gerard now.

He looks completely fucked up.

He went straight to the bathroom and started the shower.

Does he even know I exist anymore?

 

 

* * *

 

**Gerard**

**Hanging Out With Corpses**

* * *

 

Another Night. Another knife in my hands.

I’m sitting by another corpse, their ribcage splayed

Open and their brain exposed. Who is this guy?

Did I kill him? I don’t remember doing it.

Last thing I recall is walking to my car.

The guy’s face looks vaguely familiar…Wait.

Wasn’t he the one who’s been in the papers

For cheating on his wife? He’s some politician

I think…or maybe not. His disfigured face

Makes it hard to figure out his features. I need to go.

I can’t call the cops; they’ve been hunting me for a while now.

I can never even remember killing these people. Eleven.

I’ve woken up, covered in a stranger’s warm blood

Eleven times. I always stick the weapon in my messenger bag

And hurry home, trying to wipe the sticky mess of blood

Off my face before Frank can notice it.

As soon as I hit the door, I bolt to the bathroom,

Desperate to clean the stains off my skin. By the time

I shove my clothes deep in the hamper, Frank’s fast asleep,

Snoring lightly as he lays on the couch. What if he found out?

Would he leave me? Turn me in? No. He can’t leave.

I won’t let him. I need him. He’s the only thing my sanity

Clings to. The doctors say I’m a danger to myself.

If I was so dangerous, wouldn’t they have put me away

A long time ago? Ha. No one understands. They think

I’m crazy, but I know better. Frank knows I’m okay.

This was the last time I wake up next to a corpse.

Never again. Well…Maybe one more night…one more time…

They’ll never catch me.

 

 

* * *

 

**Michael**

**The Lobotomist**

* * *

 

They found another body. It was on the news

This morning when I got up. No one knows

Who’s doing it. The killer must be a mastermind

Since he’s been on the loose for months now.

A murderer is nothing new in this city,

But it’s the way this guy does it; cutting them

In half and taking pieces of their brain. Gruesome.

My dad always shakes his head and mumbles

About “all these crazy fucks running around.”

He doesn’t get it. There’s a fine line between

Art and madness and this guy’s just walking it.

I wonder what it’s like to talk to him. I bet he’s

So interesting. He looks like he could talk for hours

And make any subject sound compelling. I imagine

He looks like a true man with a beard and everything;

A real big sort of guy who wears a nice suit when

He kills as to always remain classy. I bet he has

A following of women who cater to his every need.

Yeah, he’s probably living the dream. He’s like

An anti-hero, killing all the evil doers in the city.

I gave him a name: The Lobotomist. People who

Performed lobotomies back in the day used to mess

With the frontal lobe, rendering the patient unable

To feel. Is he saying these slimy bastards he’s

Slaying don’t feel? He must have some greater

Reasoning behind all this. God, he’s so incredible.

 


	2. The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lost in the prescription, she's got something else in mind."

** Detective Andrew Hurley **

** Speed and Precision**

* * *

 

 

It’s been two weeks and no sign of the killer.

Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want people to die,

I just wanna catch this guy. My boss has been breathing

Down my neck and threatening to put the precinct’s new

Kiss-ass on the case. I’ve let too many cases slip away.

Catching this guy would be the highlight of my career. 

I can’t let it all go or my wife would be proved right

In thinking I’ve been wasting my time on this.

Lynda’s already been threatening to leave me.

Ah, well, our marriage’s been on the outs since April

Moved out. I’m expecting a ban to the couch tonight.

I’ve been wondering if this killer had an apprentice

Or partner of some sort. He’s pulling some Jack the Ripper

Style stunts with the speed and precision in which he cuts 

Open h is victims. Maybe the bodies will stop showing up

For a while and I can catch some real sleep.

Ah, shit. Here comes Brendon, probably about to report

Some bad news. Of fucking course some poor sap

Got himself killed over on Washington.

Who needs sleep anyway?

 

* * *

 

** Frank **

** Shut Me Off**

* * *

 

I’m dying. My breathing is labored and I can’t feel

My body. Maybe I took it too far this time.

Gerard won’t be home for hours. Guess I’ll just wait

It out. I used to take a little Adderall, but that little

Bit got to be more and more as the nights went on

And now my D.O.C is heroine. It just makes me relax

And forget how fucked up my life has become. 

Last week I found some of Gerard’s clothes covered in

Old, stale-smelling blood. I know it wasn’t from work

Because he tried to hide it. What did he do?

Did he kill someone? Does this mean I have to confront

Him about it? Do I even wanna know the truth?

What should I do if he did kill someone? Maybe I should

Just leave him. I never signed up for all this. I knew Gerard

Had problems when I started dating him, but, those problems

Didn’t show their true colors until the past few months.

He doesn’t even love me anymore. How could he when

He never takes the time to talk to me or even look at me?

Y’know, I think I need some pills. They’ll make me think

Happy thoughts…take me away from my reality…shut me off….

 

* * *

 

** Gerard **

** I’ll Never Let Them Hurt You**

* * *

 

Who put these words in your head? Me, a killer?

Do you know me anymore? Frank, do you love me

At all? He knows. He found out. He knows now.

It’s all over. No. I can fix this. He’s just scared

That the cops’ll catch up to us. Don’t worry, Frankie,

I’ll never let them hurt you. I promise. I killed someone

Else tonight. Of course I don’t remember doing it, 

But I know it was the guy who took my parking spot

At work. I think my other personality is taking over

And making me lose control. I used to only kill 

Because I thought it was right. I mean, these were

Bad people! I googled what it means when you do things 

And never remember. It said it could be Dissociative 

Identity Disorder, meaning I have two or more personalities

Fighting for space at any time. I guess that explains

The killing. Frank called me a sociopath. Did you know

Sociopaths don’t feel any emotions? I know I love him

And I’m not a sociopath! But…maybe my other

Personality is. Fuck! I need to fix my head, but,

If I go to a doctor again, they’ll ask why I think

I’m crazy all of a sudden and what if my other

Self takes over and spills my secrets? Ah, crap.

Frank’s asking what I’m doing in the room all by

Myself. No…no! You can’t turn me in! No, I’d

Never hurt you! I love you! Just because my hands

Are around your throat doesn’t mean I’m trying to

Hurt you! I just want you to be quiet!

I’m trying to think!

* * *

 

** Michael **

** My Plans **

* * *

 

Two weeks went by without any sign of the Lobotomist.

I got so worried. I thought he’d gone into hiding or given 

Up. I knew he wasn’t caught or anything-that’d be all

Over the news. But, today they found another body, 

Displayed in the same brilliant fashion as the Lobotomist’s

Victims. I got so excited that I decided I needed to celebrate.

My dog, Pepper, became my first attempt at copying

My hero’s art. I was mildly successful…until my dad

Found out. He walked in my room as I was finishing up.

He way overreacted and started yelling…then he ran out

Of breath and started to clutch at his chest. I called 

An ambulance and the EMT said he had suffered

A heart attack. Oh, well…that sucks. This one EMT,

He stayed with me until my grandma came to get me.

He was really cool and…I felt this strong connection

To him. Like I’ve known him in a past life or something.

He talked with such intensity about the art he does on

The side and how he’s having troubles with his girlfriend.

I told him why my dad had his heart attack and he asked

Me to show him my dog and---I trusted this guy and figured

It wouldn’t hurt much to show him as long as he swore not to

Tell the cops. He said he liked it. That it showed real promise

As a doctor or a vet. I said I wanted to be an artist like that

Serial murderer on the TV. He smiled and said I should meet

Him for lunch tomorrow at two. I think I’m gonna go.

I feel like this guy is real important to my plans.

 

 


	3. Heaven Help Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And would you pray for me or make a saint of me?"

** Lynda (Detective Hurley’s Wife) **

** I Have To Leave Now **

* * *

 

We had it all:

A loving family, nice house, and steady pay.

But then you let it fall.

You’re always gone and have nothing to say.

A madman, a murderer, a criminal

Ruined our lives, but not on his own.

My message is no longer subliminal.

From this point on, you’re alone.

I’ll find a place to stay for a while

So you can lose yourself in your work.

Find that man, put him on trial.

I have to leave now or I’ll go berserk.

I still love you, Andy, I really do,

But you setting me aside is nothing new.

 

* * *

 

 

** James (Frank’s Best Friend) **

** Is He The One? **

* * *

 

What happened to the friend I once knew?

The funny, smart, care-free guy I used to visit

Now has dangerous, drug-fueled rages he likes to exhibit.

Frank, what happened to you?

It’s that man, I know it.

He’s crazy, insane, a psychopath.

It’s only a matter of time until you face his wrath.

Run before you’re a part of the crimes he’ll commit.

You won’t hear reason or believe me.

But, understand it’s just because I care.

I want my friend back before it’s too late.

Soon he’s bound to go on a killing spree.

I won’t tell anyone; I wouldn’t dare.

But, Frank, is he the one raising the mortality rate?

 

* * *

 

 

** Donna (Gerard’s Mom) **

** I’ve Raised A Killer **

* * *

 

I should’ve raised a baby girl.

I wish you were a better son.

Being your mother has been such a whirl.

How much longer until I am done?

I’ve kept your secret for so long now.

I should’ve sent you away when I had the chance.

I want to save you, but, I’m not sure how.

You seem so innocent at first glance,

But, a mother knows her children like no other.

I’ve come to accept that I’ve raised a killer.

I no longer see the baby I used to smother,

But a man capable of creating a thriller.

Son, I can’t carry your sin.

It’s about time I turned you in.

 

* * *

 

 

** Ray (Michael’s Dad) **

** He Doesn’t Seem Right In The Head **

* * *

 

I tell my son that I understand.

He only says I don’t know a thing about his sins

And that I can’t imagine how the misery begins.

I do, Michael, just let me give you a guiding hand.

I’m losing my kid to a face unknown.

He’s always hiding from me.

He wants me to just leave him be.

I can’t imagine the things that man has shown.

This stranger who meets my kid in the afternoon,

He doesn’t seem right in the head.

Son, please listen; he’s not good for you.

Please don’t take me for an old buffoon.

I just don’t want to see you dead.

I know he’s the guy. Don’t doubt that he’ll kill you too.


	4. Your Eyes Vacant And Stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Running away and hiding with you. I never thought they'd get me here."

** Detective Andrew Hurley **

** I Will Not Lose This **

* * *

 

 Lynda left, but I can’t stop now. I’m finally onto

Something. This killer always finds his victims near

Saint Jude’s Hospital and the bodies end up within

Walking distance. There’s never a hair or any piece

Of evidence left at the scene. Maybe this guy really

Knows what he’s doing or maybe he’s a doctor

And wears a hairnet of some sort. The lab work

From the bodies shows that all wounds were made

Using some type of garrote and a very sharp, precision

Based weapon of some sort. The killings are coming

More frequently than before. Sometimes there’s 

Even two or three bodies a night. There’s no possible

Way one man could do this alone. I’m even more

Convinced than before that there is more than one

Killer. I’ve been patrolling Saint Jude’s every night,

Waiting for a hint of this monster, but nothing

Comes up. How is this guy killing so quickly

Without any signs of foul play? Wouldn’t someone

 Have heard something by now? It’s okay.

I may have lost my wife, but I will not lose this case.

* * *

 

 

** Frank **

** Falling Away From Me **

* * *

 

The man I love is a killer. A psychopathic murderer.

I don’t feel safe around him anymore. Since he turned

And strangled me to “shut me up,” I’ve been staying

At James’. Every night there’s more and more reports

Of bodies being found. I told Gerard he has to turn

Himself in before this gets even more out of hand.

He says he doesn’t think he’s hurting anymore 

Innocent, but a life is a life. He called earlier

Today and I told him I want to break up.

Gerard, I can’t take this anymore. I’m not changing

My mind. Of course I’m a fool and in saying you

Love me made things harder at best. Okay…we’ll

Work it out. The sad things is, I really don’t think

I love him anymore…or, rather, who he has become.

I keep growing more and more distant. I’m trying

To hold on, but my feelings for him are slipping

Away with his sanity. We should run away,

Start anew so I can get the man I once loved

Settled back in a good state of mind.

I can’t let him fall.

 

* * *

 

 

** Gerard **

** What Once Captured Me **

* * *

 

Your eyes can be so cruel in the way they’re just a void.

They’re so vacant and stained, making it hard to believe

That these are the eyes that once captured me.

Now you know who I really am and should I be shocked

By the last thing you said? Don’t worry, you won’t 

Really leave me. And without James constantly whispering

In your ear, you won’t have all these silly thoughts

Anymore. Don’t worry, darling, he’ll be gone soon.

Did I tell you I made a friend? His name is Michael.

He’s kind of annoying and thinks I’m the next best

Thing in this city since John Lennon. He appreciates

My art…unlike you…It’s okay though.

One day you’ll understand. I’ve been showing him

The ropes and it’s actually nice to have someone

To indulge in my tabooed art with me. Maybe once 

We run away he can carry on my legacy as a protégé

Of sorts. I’ve seen less and less of the man I used

To be. It’s as if my true self and my other, more

Artistic self have traded ranks. Maybe it’s for the best.

Well, tonight’s the night. Michael, James, and I are going 

To have a nice little chat…So long.

 

* * *

 

 

** Michael **

** The Price of Your Sanity **

* * *

 

So the EMT turned out to be the Lobotomist.

No big deal, right? Actually, it’s the biggest

Thing to ever happen to me! I found out his 

Name is actually Gerard and he’s not exactly

What I imagined he’d look like. He has black,

Shoulder-length hair that he never seems to 

Brush-he’s probably too busy for that trivial

Bullshit-and he talks out of the side of his

Mouth and I can tell he’s a nervous guy 

Because all his fingernails have been chewed

Down to the nub. It’s okay, he’s still incredible

And even more genius in person! He’s been

Meeting me every day after school and teaching

Me everything he knows. He switches back and

Forth between this eccentric, nerdy kind of guy

To a ravenous killer, but I guess artistic genius

Comes at the price of some of your sanity.

Tonight I killed my first real person. Gerard did

A lot of the work of getting him to a secluded spot,

But I did the rest. He said I did a flawless job.

Dad was a little pissed that I got home at two a.m.

He’s just been pissy because I like staying out

Rather than locked in the house with him all

The damn time. Well, he better get used to it.


	5. Kill All Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, you can hide a lot about yourself, but, honey, what're you gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a type of poetry called "crown of sonnets" in which you take the last line of one sonnet and make it the first line of the next. Also, the first line of the first sonnet is the last line of the last sonnet.

** Lynda (Detective Hurley’s Wife) **

** Validation **

* * *

 

 It’s been far too many days

Since I left you and our home,

Leaving you free to work as you roam

In search of the killer who slays.

I’ve waited for a call, a knock, a sign

That you still love me more than your job.

Maybe I’m just being an old snob

Or maybe this is the end of the line.

I know what catching this guy means:

Validation, success, your ticket to fame.

But, doesn’t our marriage mean more?

I guess I’m not as exciting as these murder scenes.

Can’t you find some random schmuck to blame?

I’m sick of waiting for your knock at the door.

 

* * *

 

 

** James (Frank’s Best Friend) **

** A Special Place For You Two **

** (From The Night He Died) **

* * *

 

I’m sick of waiting for your knock at the door.

Gerard, I’ve waited two hours for us to meet.

You have to be here before Frank’s back, you swore!

Oh, here you are! Please, have a seat.

Who’s this kid with you? Why does he have cable wire?

Wait. Now where are we? Why is it so dark?

What are you saying to him? What did you conspire?

I can’t move as your blade opens me up, leaving a telling mark.

I knew you were him; the guy they’re looking for.

Now I’m paying for my stupidity in trusting you.

My last sight is you laughing at all this gore.

You better believe there’s a special place in hell for you two.

This is my final thought as I take my last breath:

Satan himself will be dancing along to the tune of your death.

 

* * *

 

 

** Donna (Gerard’s Mom) **

** Give The Devil His Due **

* * *

 

Satan himself will be dancing along to the tune of your death.

For what you did to me and what I’ll do to you,

We’ll both have to give the devil his due.

I knew you were evil from your very first breath

And now you come to tell me you’ve killed all your friends.

Your horror story has been a wild one

And whether you know it or not, it’s done.

My dear boy, this is where it all ends.

Maybe your father would have been a better fit,

Raising you alone was never my choice.

I thought you were fine, but you proved me wrong in the long run.

I can’t do this anymore. I quit.

I’ll turn you in and raise my voice.

Lord, please protect my wandering son.

 

* * *

 

 

** Ray (Michael’s Dad) **

** He Finally Did It **

* * *

 

Lord, please protect my wandering son.

Don’t let this detective blame him.

He has no idea what he’s done.

Yes, Jonathan, I know this is grim.

Proof? Well, I honestly don’t have any.

It’s more of a feeling, a worry, an instinct.

I know I’m not the only suspicious man, but one of many.

But, trust me, my story is quite distinct.

My boy is fascinated with this loon,

He’d do anything to get close and I think he finally did it.

Sure, you can follow him; they meet in the afternoon.

But, promise him immunity for the crimes he may commit.

Save him from this madman’s ways.

It’s been far too many days.


	6. A Hail Of Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm trying to let you know just how much you mean to me."

** Detective Andrew Hurley **

** Time To Shine **

* * *

 

 

I finally gathered enough evidence to convince my boss

To let me pursue the killer. I got two cop cars with two

Men in each one to watch my back. That kid’s dad said

His son always meets the suspect at the local record shop.

I’ll catch him before the kid shows up. We’ve already

Been waiting for two hours, hiding in the back parking lot.

We stuck a guy in the shop itself and one just outside, posing 

As a local street musician. They’re acting as my eyes and ears

For this whole thing. I told my men not to make a single move

Until I get a call from the front end. Where is this crazy fuck?

That kid had better not have found out and tipped him off.

This is my big chance, my time to really shine after all of my

Hard work. Wait. The street lookout says a car pulled up with

Two guys in it and they’ve been sitting in the car for a

While now, just looking around. This has to be him, but, who

Did he bring? A hostage? I sent a cop in uniform to check

On them, using them blocking a fire hydrant as an excuse. Wait!

They’re on the run before my guy could even say a word! Next

Thing I know I’m doing 70 down the street, chasing this beat up

Looking Chevy. One of my backup cars already spun out and the

Other is trailing behind me. Ten minutes into the chase and they’re

Showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Okay. Time to shoot.

We’ll shoot out their tires, but this guy has gotta live. I wanna catch

Him alive. Wait. Fuck! They made a sharp turn and…they’re gone.

I can’t believe it. I lost the fucker. Maybe Lynda’s right, I should’ve

Let this case go as soon as someone offered to take it off my hands.

 

* * *

 

** Frank **

** Stay Sane Inside Insanity **

* * *

 

 

We almost fucking died! Gerard said he wanted me 

To meet some stupid ass teenager he’s been mentoring

And we almost got shot! These cops started chasing us

For no reason. We pulled up and Gerard said he didn’t

See the kid and took off. Then, all of a sudden, we got 

The entire fucking NYPD chasing us! They followed us

For nearly 20 blocks before Gerard was able to lose them.

By the time we got back to the apartment, I was having

A full blown panic attack. They’re gonna find us sooner

Or later. Where can I go? I can’t stay with Gerard or I’ll

End up in jail right along with him. I tried calling James

So I could maybe stay with him again until all this

Blows over, but he’s ignoring me. I don’t even know 

What I did to him. I’d leave, but, I’m scared that Gerard’s

Menacing side will take over and hurt me…or himself.

I don’t know what to do anymore.

I’m gonna wait till he falls asleep before I leave.

I’m running away f rom this madness.

I can’t stay sane inside this insanity anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

** Gerard **

** Slip Into The Tragedy **

* * *

 

 

They’re gonna get me. The cops are catching up

To us. We have to run. Frank, these pigs are

After me, after you. Hurry, we’ve gotta run away

From here. My mom stopped by today.

She said I need to turn myself in before she does

It for me. She said, “You ain’t no son of mine for 

What you did and they’re gonna find a place for 

You in hell.” I think that’s a little harsh, mom.

But, don’t worry, I’ll turn myself in if it’ll protect

Frank. I promise. Now go. 

Why does everyone t hink I need to turn myself in 

Just for killing a  few bad people? They’re just mad 

Because they d on’t understand my art. Frank is 

Going  to try t o leave me. I can feel it. But, I won’t 

Let him.  We need some more time. That’s all. 

More time to  figure things out. I’ll even stop seeing

Michael i f it means you’ll stay right here. Try to see it 

My w ay; I promise you’ll feel better if you do. Just

Try not to slip into the tragedy I like to live in.

I’m not crazy, Frank, I’ll be okay. Trust me,

We won’t end our days in a hail of bullets.

 

* * *

 

** Michael **

** An Anonymous Tip **

* * *

 

 

I think Gerard is done with me. We were supposed to meet

Today and I was finally gonna be introduced to his boyfriend,

But, when I got to our usual meeting place, he wasn’t there.

I waited for over three hours until giving up and going home.

Why would he do this to me? Why would he stand me up?

What did I do? When I got home I locked myself in my room,

Not wanting to hear my dad’s repetitive questions about

Where I was, who I was with, and what I was doing.

As I flipped my TV on I saw a news reporter going on about

How they almost caught the Lobotomist today because

Of an “anonymous tip.” Then, a thought popped into my head.

Maybe Gerard couldn’t meet me because something happened

And he knew there’d be trouble. But how would the cops…?

Wait. My dad told. I know he did. Who else would have

That much information on Gerard? I’ll kill him for this.

I knew he was asking too many questions.

He said he was simply interested in where I was going

All of the time, but I should’ve known better.

This is all my fault. But, he shouldn’t have told.

He needs to stay out of my life before I end his.


	7. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And it's like, it feels like as if somebody  
> was gripping my throat and squeezing and…"

** Frank **

** “This Sick, Strange Darkness” **

* * *

 

I hate three a.m. more than I hate traffic.

At three a.m. my bags are packed and 

Gerard is fast asleep as I tip-toe around

The house. We’ve been fighting all day

About how he needs to give himself up.

As stressing as it was, it worked out in the 

End because now Gerard’s too tired to hear

Me creeping around as I gather my most

Important belongings. What happened to

The sweet, loving artist-turned-working man

I used to be in love with? All this change came

So suddenly and without much warning. I guess

Life’s just like that. Everything can be working

Perfectly in your favor one minute and the next,

It all falls apart. I don’t think Gerard ever meant 

To hurt anybody. Not the Gerard I know. 

He started out killing people who were bad for

Society and then…he messed up. He started killing

Anybody who made him angry. The sickly darkness

Inside him finally took control. But that isn’t my 

Problem now. I’m finally ready to run from this 

Insane asylum of a house. I can’t believe I’m getting

Out without any…fuck. I think he’s awake.

I’ve gotta hurry before he—

* * *

**Gerard**

**“Wake Up”**

* * *

 

Another night. Another knife in my hands.

I knew he’d try to leave. Now he’s tied

To the bed, crying his eyes out. “Through 

It all, how could you cry for me? It’s not

Like I feel bad about any of it. I never

Wanted to hurt you, but I have no choice.

You just need to sleep it off. You’ll feel 

More level-headed after a good night’s sleep,

Frankie. The pills I shoved down your throat

Will kick in any minute now. Don’t you breathe

For me, I’m so undeserving of your sympathy

‘cause there’s no way that I’m sorry for what

I did. Those people needed to die. They were

So unfeeling and caged up. All I did was set them

Free. Why couldn’t you just stay out of it?

You fucking idiot! You stupid fucking prick!

Y’know, the hardest part of all this is the awful

Things that I’ve seen. You can’t begin to imagine.

The medicine’s working now. I can tell you’re fighting

It. Just shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, and sleep.

Let go of your dreams and let the blackness fade in.

Okay…it’s been ten hours. You can wake up now.

Oh, shit, Frank, what did I do? Wake up!

WAKE UP! Please wake up! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean

It! Don’t leave me! …Okay then. I’ll be just fine.

It’s not like anyone will notice. I mean, does anyone

Even care? Not like these words will change anything as 

Your body remains. Does anyone notice there’s

A corpse in this bed?”

* * *

**Detective Andrew Hurley**

**_“Never Again”_ **

* * *

 

Here I am, yet another Friday night stuck waiting.

Waiting for the killer to make a move. For him to

Give us a reason to nab him, to put his crazy ass

In jail once and for all. We’ve been watching his 

Place for six hours now and the only thing we’ve 

Heard is some shouting. Not exactly out of the

Ordinary. Five more hours pass and finally we

Get something: Shattering of glass and screaming

Can be heard coming from his apartment. I radio

My backup and hurry up the winding stairs, gun

Drawn, adrenaline pumping like a well oiled machine.

As I bust open the door and rush into the dirty, cramped

Living area, I note the packed suitcase laying next to

The door before I quickly search the place, praying he 

Didn’t crawl out a window. When I find him, he’s 

Laying next to a dead body, the chest filleted open as he

Continually screams, “I can’t get the blood off the sheets

In my bed!” Then, the killer stands up, repeating the phrase as

He comes towards me, knife in hand. I warned him to 

Back up multiple times before having to take action.

I gave him two shots to the head and watched him 

Instantly fall to the floor. Never again will he kill

An innocent person. It’s over. I got him.

* * *

** Michael **

** “He’s So Incredible” **

* * *

 

They found another body. It was on the news this morning

When I got up. “Frank Iero was found dead last night

After his boyfriend, Gerard Way, drugged him before

Mutilating his body. Detective Andrew Hurley was watching

The Way-Iero residence because Way was the

Suspected “Lobotomist” serial killer when he heard a loud crash

And some shouting, resulting in him running to aid. Way

Then attacked Hurley, forcing the detective to make the decision

To shoot him. Way was pronounced dead on the scene.

Not much is known of the killer’s motives for murder, but it

Has been let known by his psychologist that he suffered from

Dissociative Identity Disorder, in which one personality was

A murderous sociopath. Hurley believes Way took the

Victim’s frontal lobes to “steal” their emotional capabilities for 

His sociopathic side and left their organs exposed to say they

Needed to be more open and “uncaged.” Hurley also noted

That a garrote was used in most of the killings, but in the

Murder of James Dewees, simple cable wire was deemed the

Choking instrument, causing him to believe that a partner,

Apprentice, or copy-cat is still at large. More will be reported

As information becomes available.” So…that was it. Gerard

Is dead. They caught him. But, hey, gone but not forgotten,

Right? After all, immortality doesn’t mean you never die,

But that your shadow will live on without you. 

God, he’s so incredible.

 


	8. The Color Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a poem/note Gerard had written to/for Frank when his "other" personality had taken over. Found by Detective Hurley upon investigating the final murder scene. He never released it to the public-but kept it to himself instead.

You tell me I’m a bad man,

Hell-bent on ruining our lives.

I say I can’t help it, yet you swear I can.

It’s not my fault I’m obsessed with knives.

The color red is all I see

When I picture our doomed fate.

I wish you’d just leave me be.

I know that maybe it’s too late

For you to grab your stuff and run.

This demon I’m burdened with never lets me rest.

Don’t believe me when I tell you I’m done.

Sorry, sweetheart, but I’m the best

Killing is the only way I know

If you don’t like it, you should go.


End file.
